


The Box

by Asra_Lover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Box

Evan had ordered a dildo online months ago. It had been before him and Connor had gotten together, so he had quickly forgotten about it once they became official. He figured that it must have been mixed up in the mail. He didn’t bother to get his money back, it hadn’t been too expensive and it wasn’t worth the hassle.

He had been chilling in the living room when Connor appeared with a box.

“Mail came in, package for you.” Connor said, setting it on the table.

Evan, too engrossed in Animal Crossing, had said, “Open it for me, will you?” Connor obliged, taking a knife from the kitchen drawer and cutting through. 

He picked through the bubble wrap and then raised an eyebrow, “Uh, Ev?”

Evan set down his switch, looking over at Connor, “What?”

From the box Connor produced a large, 10 inch, green silicone dildo. It wobbled as he held it, “What’s this?”

Evan’s past purchase quickly hit him. He turned a bright red, stuttering, “Oh, uh, it’s just-“

“Are you not satisfied with my dick?” Connor asked, tilting his head slightly. Evan didn’t like that look, that was the look Connor gave when he was thinking of something.

“N-No- I-“

“No, you’re not satisfied with my dick?”

“No! Err, I mean yes!” Evan corrected, growing redder by the minute. “I’m satisfied with... you.”

Connor nodded, smirking, “Well just to make sure...” Dildo in hand, he walked over to Evan. “Strip.”

Evan threw his shirt off, then his pants and underwear. He sat on the cold leather couch naked, looking up at Connor in anticipation.

“Spread.” Connor commanded, as if it were obvious. Evan did as he said.

Conveniently, the lube was already on the living room coffee table. The two boys knew that sex was always a few seconds away for them. Connor grabbed it and applied it to his fingers, loosening Evan up.

When he was satisfied with his work, he lived up the dildo. Evan bit his lip as it was pressed against him and then inside him. He moaned as it went deep into him.

“You like that?” Connor hummed. Evan nodded, his eyes shut tightly.

Connor sped up the pace, thrusting the dildo in and out of Evan quickly. Evan nearly shook from it. It was hitting all the right places.

With a free hand, Connor began to play with Evan’s nipples, first rubbing them gently and then squeezing them. Then, he lowered his mouth to Evan’s chest and licked at one experimentally. Evan gave a shiver that encouraged him. He took the whole nipple into his mouth, sucking and even occasionally nipping at it.

This was all too much for Evan, between the sensation in his nipples and the feeling of the dildo being deeper inside him than anything else ever had been, he felt the knot his stomach start to wind up. He released, cumming all over his chest. Connor stopped and pulled back.

Evan panted heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Connor stroked his hair, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy’s lips.

“You know, I think we’ll add this to our collection.” Connor decided, setting the dildo on the table.


End file.
